


Dark Heresy - Secrets and Lies

by Net_Foyet



Category: Dark Heresy, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Acolytes - Freeform, Chaos, Chaos Gods - Freeform, Dark Heresy - Freeform, Gen, Gun Violence, Imperium of Man - Freeform, Khorne, Mixed Martial Arts, Multiple Inquisitors, Not Dragon Age: Inquisition Compliant, Original Character(s), Other, Past Torture, Prisoner of War, Psykers, Slaanesh, Space Flight, Space Marines, Space Stations, The Inquisition - Freeform, Torture, Violence, War, Warhammer 40k - Freeform, agents of the inquisition, retired assassin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Net_Foyet/pseuds/Net_Foyet
Summary: Assassins who once served the Inquisition have gone rogue, they've turned their backs and loyalty on the Imperium of Man and the God Emperor himself.Unable to track them down as they are always one step ahead, Inquisitor Ozpin Maellus enlists the help of an ex-callidus assassin, with no name, to work for the Imperium. In exhange for her service, she can have her life back, and after spending twenty years in the Vault on Terra, a tight leash to Maellus sounds much better. But, while she is working to stop the people she once associated with, Maellus is determined to find out who this woman truly is and how she came to be.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of metal clanged hard against the cell bars that were wedged into the limestone. “Wake up, Prisoner!” an Adeptus Custodes ordered as he continuously tortured the convict by banging his shock maul against the bars with an echoing annoyance. “You’ve got company. Now get up and put your hands through.”  
From within the dark, grimy cell, a cot creaked as a shadow moved towards the gate. A tall, dark figure neared. With only one lantern in the entire hall, a strip of light caressed a deep violet eye that resembled a phyrr cat. A long scar ran from her forehead to her sharp jaw. Her mangled hair had grown out, strands of her original, pale platinum hair sprouted from her scalp before abruptly turning to a blood red colour. Around her neck, held fast with faded cord was a wasted bullet  
She gazed, not at the custodes, but at the two taller and heavily armoured Adeptus Arbites behind him. “What’s going on?”  
The guard’s golden helmeted head tilted slightly, “You will be tried for the heresy committed against the Imperium of Man.”  
Through the slot where food was delivered, her hands slid through, they were thin, pale, and cracked "Oh, good. This will be a quick execution then I've only waited so many years."  
Irritated by her nonchalant manner, the Adeptus Custodes roughly seized her wrists in irons and motioned her to move back as he opened the cell door.

“Come.” One Arbites ordered, completely ignoring the Custodes.  
Knowing that this may be her final moment, the woman followed the two who had come to retrieve her. Dressed in nothing but her old rags, she looked more like a dissident than a prisoner, on her way to be tried, judged, and publicly executed. There were catcalls and jeers that echoed from within the other cells. Some wished her good luck, others laughed and spat at her feet; they tried to take away any honour or dignity she may have had left; it was pointless. Whatever dignity was within, was locked tightly away and no one could steal that from her.  
As the guards led her from The Vault and into the dry, hot sunlight of Terra; the woman shielded her eyes; this was the first time in twenty years that she had felt the bright, natural light.

“Follow us, prisoner.”

It was not a cruel command; in fact, it was more of a suggestion as they walked towards the large Valkyrie stationed merely yards away.  
As they entered, the guards seated themselves on either side of the prisoner, albeit she felt a little small compared to the hulking Space Marine sized soldiers. After the cargo bay door had closed, the guard on her right hit the interior hull of the ship only once, and the engines started up.

The trip was long and uneventful. To break the monotony, the prisoner lifted her head. “So, where are you taking me?”  
No answer.  
“I assume it’s not my execution since that would have been held on Terra. And since you both have the Inquisitor’s symbol surreptitiously hidden beneath your cloaks,” the proctors shuffled uncomfortably, “I guess that you are taking me to see an Inquisitor. How is the Inquisition these days?”  
“Silence, prisoner.” Was the only response.

The engines slowed, indicating that they had arrived. Dull thuds and loud cranks told the passengers that the transport had landed. The guards stood, motioned for her to stand and walk out as the cargo door opened. Tech-Priests and lowly soldiers greeted the newcomers with salutes and small nods. The incense hanging from the Arbiter’s belts emitted a strong aroma, something that the woman had not breathed in a very long time. Around her were twenty Valkyries, all aligned perfectly within the brightly lit cargo bay. The ship’s room reached nearly four stories, from what the woman could tell; There were many catwalks and plasteel doors on all different levels, yet all were perfectly designed and organized, as the first creators had intended.  
Leading her out of the landing bay and guiding her down a long corridor, it was not hard to notice the growing crowd of the acolyte trainees standing in the doorway, watching her. Unmoved by their glaring eyes, she only stared straight ahead, her lips thinning the more people saw her.

The guards led her to an empty room and stationed themselves on either side of the door. One guard removed her shackles and silently ordered her to step inside. Bracing herself for information, or execution, the woman stepped forward, and the door slid open. She looked in and found not a desk, no chairs, no tomes, nothing. Instead, there were rows of shower heads in a medium sized, cube room. In the middle were lockers and benches.  
Clearing her throat, the woman said, “I think you have the wrong room.”  
“The high Inquisitor wants you cleaned up before you meet him. There are new clothes in the lockers.” he stated as if this was an obvious fact.  
"Nice to know the Inquisitor wants me to look my best for when he kills me."  
"Hurry."  
Mouthing the word, “Okay.” the woman looked back at the closed door, and started undressing. As she did so, she looked around the room, wondering if there was any escape route before finding a small, almost undetectable camera in the shadowy corner.  
Even in the Inquisition, she thought bitterly as she ignored the camera and washed, privacy is not an option.  
An hour later, feeling cleaner than she had when she was in The Vault, the woman was pulling her long wet hair into a high braid when there came a loud knock from outside. “Are you done in there?”  
“Nearly.”  
“Well, hurry up. It’s rude to keep the Inquisitor waiting.”  
“Yes, Sir.” she saluted mockingly and uttered an unheard curse at him.

Stepping out, the guards immediately faced her; one held up the shackles. “Arms.”  
“Oh, come on. It’s not like I’m going to run. I’m hardly a threat.”  
Sensing a foreboding anger, and almost hearing a silent scoff beneath the helmet, she huffed and begrudgingly let the man bind her hands again before taking her to the Inquisitor.  
This time, instead of waiting by the door, the guards entered first, then she followed. Inside was what she imagined an Inquisitor’s office would be like. To the right was a wall covered bookshelf with dusty, ancient tomes, primitive scrolls rolled and stacked upon another, and even small, personal trophies from the Inquisitor’s acolyte days. To the left was a wall-mounted monitor and nothing else.  
Straight ahead, past four chairs, and an intricate mahogany stained desk, sat a man who has seen hell and lived through it. They stared hard at each other; he was sizing her up, she was studying his features. A large, age-old gash ran from his forehead, across the bridge of his straight nose, and ended right at his sharp jawline; instead of distorting his features, it enhanced them. A matte of black hair was tied back, although a few strands fell in front of his wolfish grey eyes. His bronzed flesh told her that this man spent a lot of time in the sun, and had spilt a lot of blood to get where he was. Donned in Imperial armor, he finally said, “Sit.”

Seating herself in one of the closer chairs, she leaned back, crossed her legs, and held her knee as if this was a friendly visit.  
He looked down at a data slate and spoke after studying the unseen facts, “You know, we don’t know your real name other than ‘Shiv’. You look no older than forty, and yet you have the highest assassination rate known to man. Three hundred kills, Seventy of them being nobles, not including the two hundred who have died under ‘unusual circumstances’. All were poisoned with an untreatable concoction…”  
“I prefer Tarot.” Shiv cut him off as if this was a game.  
“Like the Deathcard?” The Inquisitor cocked an eyebrow. “All of your victims have been left with one piece of evidence, a Deathcard.”  
“And yet, I am not linked to any of those kills. I do feel sorry for the poor devils but I am innocent.” she responded calmly but quickly.  
“But the Deathcard links all of those kills to you.” This time, the Inquisitor stared into her eyes.  
“It’s just speculation.” Shiv gazed back with unafraid, unblinking  
Knowing he was getting nowhere with her, the Inquisitor clasped his hands together and stated, “Denial or not, we know what you are, and what you are capable of, and if you want to avoid execution, you will work for the Inquisition.”  
Shiv opened her mouth. Closed it. Then looked away. This was not what she was expecting. In all honesty, she was expecting them to force her confession, judge, then execute her. Again, she tried to talk, but the words would not come.  
Realizing that he and the guards were waiting for her to react, Shiv sighed and asked, “Why? Why would the Inquisition want an ex-Callidus Assassin?”  
“Because only assassins can successfully track and hunt other assassins. And there is one recruiting younglings to serve chaos, against the Almighty Emperor. Those who deny such heresy are killed in public.”  
While she had a moral code of refusing to murder innocent children, there was no outcome where she would survive. “If I agree to help, what do I get out of this?”  
“Your life.” Was his simple answer. “If you refuse, you will be thrown into the Vault.”  
“Tempting.” she hummed tauntingly. "But, I'm retired."  
the Inqusitor actually smirked behind his hands. "Assassins never retire."  
She threw her hands up, "Fine. I’ll help. On one condition: that I have all my effects back.”  
“No. You are only to use Imperial-approved weapons.”  
“Can I, at least, have my ring?”  
“A ring?”  
“Yeah. A piece of jewelry that fits on a person’s finger?”  
Glaring at her, he barely leaned down, opened a drawer and held out a black onyx ring. The band depicted a carving of death, its wings wrapped around to complete the perfect circle.  
She leaned forward to take it when she realized she still had her shackles on. With a false, pleading look in her eyes, she glanced at the guard. He looked at the Inquisitor, who gave the ‘okay’.  
Freed from the restraints, she grabbed the bulky jewelry and slipped it on her middle finger. Her lips curved upward as if reuniting with an old friend. She then stood and said, “Okay. Are we done here?”  
“Yes. You will meet your team tom-”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. ‘Team’? You never said anything about a team. I don’t work well with teams. Last time I had a team, they were sucked into the Warp, and they are probably still being chewed out by one of the Chaos gods.”  
Standing to his fullest height, over six feet, the Inquisitor stated darkly and clearly, “You are working with a team if you want to keep your life. And there will be no arguing! Am I understood?”  
Inhaling slowly, Shiv nodded. “Yeah, fine.”  
“Leave.” He grunted and sat back down.  
Smirking slyly, Shiv turned away before stopping at the door, looking at him and saying, “That’s the Ozpin I know.”  
As she stepped out into the dim corridor, Lord Inquisitor Ozpin Maellus was left wondering. He insisted that his name not be revealed in her presence; so how could she know of him? Who was ‘Shiv’?


	2. Chapter 2

One thing Shiv would miss from her long years spent in the Vault was not having to constantly braid her hair after every wash. Knowing that she was returning to her previous life, more or less with a tight leash, the assassin dyed her hair the deep blood red she had before her imprisonment. If she was going back to work, she was going to do it right and return to her former glory when everyone who knew her name lived in fear of receiving her death card.  
By Terra’s hour, it was just turning dawn. Soon, the assassin would be meeting the two other acolytes that would accompany her on this mission. It gave her no pleasure. From experience, Shiv worked more effectively alone rather than with a group - as there was more baggage to carry and more people to worry about. Trying to understand how she would even get anything done with two comrades slowing her down, Shiv strode into the training room; a good, hard exercise would help prepare her for what lay ahead, and her new… acquaintances.

The doors to the training room slid open, and as she crossed the threshold. There was the unmistakable noise of grunting and hitting. Glancing past the tracks that ran the length of the room, the weapon training room, and the deactivated servitor training dummies. Shiv found a soldier practicing hand-to-hand combat. He was strongly built, with a ruddy complexion. His short black hair barely moved. Focused solely on his training, he did not hear her enter the room.  
Seeing a great opportunity, the assassin decided to test her own skills to see if she was still the fearsome killer she once was. Slowly, Shiv snuck behind the man, pausing, taking her time. Just because he was focused on his training, did not mean he was not listening for anything suspicious.

Less than two feet behind him, she stood to her full five-eight height, waited for half a heartbeat, then spoke, “It’s easier to practice with another partner.”  
If he was shocked, he barely showed it as he swung his leg around, ready to defend himself from an oncoming attack.  
Unblinkingly, Shiv caught his boot before it made contact with her head; she stopped him dead in the air.  
“You!” his dark eyes furrowed as he recognized the shackled woman he had seen walking the hallway only yesterday. Except, she was different, cleaner, and her hair was a full head of red.  
“Me.” she cocked an eyebrow and threw off his limb.

He stumbled back, quickly regained his balance, and held his fists up. “What are you doing out of your shackles?”  
With a sly smirk, she responded, “I was invited. The shackles were just for show.”  
“Liar.” he threw the first punch, but she dodged the simple strike.  
“Oh no,” she retaliated, but he too successfully dodged. “It’s very true. Inquisitor Maellus asked for my help. In return, I keep my ‘miserable life’ as he would say.”

What she thought would be an easy fight had turned dirty very quickly. As she spoke the last word, the man managed to slam his knuckles into her cheek and jaw. A drop of blood slipped from the corner of her lip, and the mark stung.  
She still managed to grin as she commented, “No ordinary man.”  she spit a wad of blood and saliva out before lunging after him; she had already planned her form of attack, and so had he.

Block, retaliate. Block, retaliate. It went on like this as the two sparred with equal strength and stamina. As the man tried to hit her again, she ducked forward beneath the swing and struck the side of his torso with rapid succession before quickly avoiding his elbow. However, he caught her leg, tried to throw her back. But she was proficient with balance and using his arched back for support, leapt over him like a cat.  
Despite his size, Shiv realized only too late, that he was quicker than she had estimated. As she tried to cuff him with a right hook, he swiftly had his large hand around her neck and pressed her against the wall. Lifted a few inches off the ground, Shiv grabbed his wrist, trying to release his hold, but he was undoubtedly stronger.  
“Why would a mission for the Inquisition even catch your attention, Assassin?” he asked, ignoring her grunts and knowing exactly what she was.  
Trying to breathe, Shiv's white teeth bared as she snidely remarked. “It involves my heretical siblings.”  
   
Somehow enraged by this statement, he roughly slammed her against the wall again. “Well, aren’t you just noble. While other assassins are avoiding the Inquisition, working their own schedule and getting others killed in the process, you are just an animal on a leash. Huh?”  
Angered that he would even suggest such a thing, Shiv kneed him with a well-aimed blow just above his groin. Released from his grasp, she had no time to recover as she grabbed his arm, twisted it behind him and pushed him against the wall. Increasing the pressure on him, the cold metal pressed against his hot, sweaty flesh as she pressed her knuckles into the base of his neck; the weakest spot. She leaned close to his ear and threatened. “Understand one thing, you lowlife. I am no one’s lap dog. I have no ‘master’. I am only doing this mission because I know how to hunt down assassins who disobey their orders and turn their back on everything they stood for.”  
Grunting, trying to breathe oxygen, the man grimaced, “No ordinary assassin.”  
She released him and started to walk away. “If you ever call me such a thing again, I will not hesitate to kill you.”  
   
Before she could walk out of the training room, the doors slid open again. An Adeptus Arbites Arbitrator walked in, glanced at the two opponents then stated, “Acolyte Krell, you requested to meet your Inquisitor. Acolyte Shiv, you are requested to meet your Inquisitor.”  
He stepped out of the room, not waiting for a response.  
   
Shiv glanced at her combatant and held out her hand, a fashion she was not used to. “Well, it’s easy to spot an equal. Good fight.”  
Unsure of her intentions, the man went for her hand, then gripped her wrist and twisted it behind her. They were equal in height as his dark brown eyes glared directly at hers. “If I ever see you step outside the path of the Imperium, then I will end your life.”  
Eyes staring into his, Shiv whispered, “I eagerly await that day.”  
He released her with something short of disgust and stormed out. From studying his methods during their match, Shiv knew that she would have to watch her back around him.  
   
********  
   
Staring out the large paned windows that shielded the bright star as Imperial Battleships passed by, Inquisitor Leardo Rochelli had his hands to his back as he watched the fleet. How many acolytes had he seen and trained? How many of them failed the missions and fell to the lustful temptations of the Chaos gods, or died at the hands of those they had to defeat? All of those trainees showed potential until they met their fate. Out of the two hundred acolytes, less than ten made it to the rank of Inquisitor.  
There was the distinct noise of boot heels clicking; drawing closer. However, the Inquisitor knew he was in no danger.  
“You requested my appearance, Inquisitor Rochelli?" It was short and polite but not without respect.  
“Acolyte Lazarus Krell.” out of his peripheral vision, Rochelli watched the mature male with short black hair, and sharp grey eyes bow with the highest regard, then stand next to him. His gaze fell on the distant planet’s revolving sphere. “Effective immediately, I am transferring you to continue your training with Inquisitor Maellus.”  
“Mi’Lord?” Krell was perplexed. Had he done something wrong to upset his superior? Did he not finish a mission correctly? Was he being punished for some obscure wrong? Doubts and fears filled his mind and his tall stature fell slightly.

As if he had read his thoughts, Rochelli reassured him, “You are in no trouble, Acolyte.”  
Speaking out of turn, Krell asked, “Then why am I being transferred? I have learned more duties under your wing than any other superior.”  
“That is why,” Rochelli said without missing a beat. “While I respect my fellow Inquisitors and do not wish to speak ill of them, I cannot help but think that Inquisitor Maellus has made the wrong decision in employing such a dangerous female.”  
Enlightenment dawned on Krell. “The assassin…”  
“The assassin" he affirmed. "Maellus is aware of my worries and has failed in convincing me that she will work for the Imperium willingly. That is why you are being transferred.”  
“You want me to spy on my fellow acolytes?”  
“No. I want you to spy on a deadly being who knows no bounds. She has been imprisoned in the Vault for nearly twenty years. While she may have some freedom, she is still imprisoned within the Imperium. I fear she will try to escape, and may even turn against us if a better deal is struck.”  
Gazing back out into the vast emptiness of space, Krell felt a sense of misplacement. He trusted his Inquisitor without question, but he was no scum. “What signs do you want me to look for? I don’t know how assassins think.”  
“Tell me when she lies. Disappears for odd hours. Is silent. Anything she does that is out of line. I will not take any chance with a dangerous, uncontrollable woman like her running amok in the heart of our noble cause.”


	3. Chapter 3

Shiv took her time walking to Inquisitor Maellus’s office. She was less than excited about meeting her new ‘teammates’ or even seeing the Inquisitor again. If she ever found a more awkward scenario, seeing the man she was supposed to kill when he himself had just become an inquisitor, twenty years ago, was at the top of her list. Unfortunately, not pulling the trigger was her demise and the reason she spent so many years in the Vault. Why couldn’t she just kill the man as she had done to her other victims? All those worthless, pathetic mongrels who gained power through undercutting the system and bribing the right people. They had no place in this galaxy, and she was glad have destroyed them.  
She had no trouble killing before and maybe, just maybe she could have avoided the events that followed if only she had killed Maellus.  
Knees buckling, having lost her footing, Shiv clung the wall for support. Her heart was racing, her entire body was shaking violently. She shut her eyes tightly as the wave of memories filled her.  


_The Shrine World, Reshia, was airy and dry. While there were a lot of people and tall buildings and statues of the God Emperor and notable figures, it was not like the Hive Worlds where rust, corrosion, and decaying bodies filled the air with their constant unpleasing stench._  
_Hardly paying attention to her immediate surroundings, the assassin who’s armor hid her face, with her blood red hair tied behind her, was lying prone on the rooftop of a newly constructed building, readied her modified long-las sniper rifle she had stolen from a previous victim. While she had been there for nearly an hour, watching her target as he worked, the rogue assassin called to her partner, “Nox. I’m in position. What are we waiting on?”_  
_Through her vox, she heard the man answer, “I told you. We need to make an impact, when other people are near. Remember. One shot. This won’t be like last time, right?”_  
_Even though no one could see her, as she wore a full mask, Shiv still rolled her eyes. “It was windy that day.”_  
_“Right…” he answered, as if he didn’t really believe her._  
_“Hey, I still killed him. so what if it was messy? Now, shut up and get in position.”_  
_Shiv recalled the mission only a month before. Their target, a heretical tyrant on a hive world spotted Nox, knew what they were there for, and ran. However, Shiv, who had been watching from the balcony above, cursed Nox and made the shot before he could get to him. She had been aiming for his head, the first shot hit the ground before him, forcing him to stop in his tracks, and when she had her chance, the second shot went through his chest. People around him screamed as there was a large gaping hole that sprayed gore on the floor and witnesses, his scorched artificial organs burning out._  
_When reporting that their target was dead, Nox tried to make it sound as if Shiv blew their cover, but their superiors knew better. Nox was good at his job, be he did not like to lose and certainly did not like to take the blame for his mistakes._  
_Back to the present, her rifle aimed across the street into the window of an Inquisitor’s office, Shiv watched through the scope as the Inquisitor worked in the lonely room. She would have preferred to take the shot there… but whomever had paid the assassins to kill him requested that it be around others._  
_“Hey, Nox, un-shut up and tell me why we are killing this one?”_  
_“The only reason I could get was that he was dealing with blood money. Made some people angry. Killed others to get where he was. That sort of thing.”_  
_Shiv watched as the Inquisitor stood, turned, and glanced out the window, studying the street below. She noticed that he was ruggedly handsome, although his years as an acolyte were clear as day. Using her zoom, to look closer, she saw an old scar that ran across his nose and cheek. “He doesn’t seem like the type.” Nox answered with the loudest silence. Shiv defended herself, “I’m just saying. The others looked wholly evil, this one doesn’t. So, why would a respectable Inquisitor like this one…”_  
_Her voice trailed off as Inquisitor Ozpin Maellus turned with a grin and embraced a little girl with a tight hug. From the shadows, there were three guards who followed her to safety, but Shiv couldn’t see them as her focus was solely on the child in the crosshairs of her scope. Her fingers shook, she vaguely heard Nox say, “Shiv, now’s your chance. Take the shot!”_  
_Shiv focused her aim on the back of Maellus’s head, but he was still holding the child. His hands stroking the back of her hair. _“I… I might hit the girl.” she tried to back off. “The wind’s shifting course.”__  
_“No! Shiv, he’s leaving the planet tonight! This is our only chance!”_  
_“I’m not doing it! Not in front of the girl. Let’s do it later tonight, when we know he’s alone” Shiv sheathed her weapon and started to walk away._  
_A long pause followed. “If you are not, then I am.”_  
_“No!” she glanced back, “You’ll hit the-”_  
_Too late. She was too late as she heard the discharge in the building over. Glass shattered as Maellus’s voice cried out in horror, calling the little girl’s name._  
_That name, he said it so many times. “Lynora! Lynora!” Frozen with fear, recalling the past, Shiv knew that his voice and her name would haunt her for the rest of her life._  
_“NOX!” she yelled in anger. She saw him running from the building across the way. Her voice rang out like a loud boom, it called to the Inquisitor, to his companions, and to everyone on the street._  
_Swiftly, with her claw-like gloved hands, she recklessly slid down the side of the building: A good thirty feet height. Ten feet from the ground, she jumped, expertly somersaulted and started chasing after Nox._  
_He tried to block her path by tossing people in front of him, but she easily avoided stepping on anyone. After chasing down the corner and into a blocked alley. Nox had no time to equip his grappling hook as Shiv quickly drew her pistol and shot him in the leg._  
_“HOW COULD YOU NOX?” Nox yelled his loudest, “HOW COULD YOU KILL HER? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY EVERYTHING YOU STOOD FOR!”_  
_Before Shiv could deliver the killing blow, Strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled them back._  
_“I am not the killer! He is!” She tried to explain, but Nox had already used his grappling hook to escape. “NO! YOU’RE LETTING HIM GET AWAY!”_  
_“Shut up!” one guard bound her hands behind her and dragged her away. Head hanging, Shiv glanced up to see Maellus holding the murdered child. Even through her helmeted visor, her red hair falling around her, she could see the pain, anguish, even unadulterated fury on his scarred features._  
_What had she done?_

__

Shiv opened her eyes, she was laying on the hallway floor of the ship, it was cold, flat, and hard. Picking herself up, she realized she must have passed out from hitting the wall. She felt dizzy, her head ached from the memory.  
Thankfully, no one was there to see her fall. No matter what, she could not show weakness. After she was thrown into the Vault, Shiv kept replaying the scene in her head, wondering how it could’ve been avoided. Though, she wondered that if she did take the shot, and it did not miss, would she still be here? Would she have been disenchanted by the assassins? That thought plagued her and all the time, she could not forget the face of that innocent child and the distressed emotions Maellus gave her. In all that time, he never knew who she was, never questioned what got her in the Vault anywhere. Had he already known? That she was wrongly imprisoned for a kill that she did not commit? Or, was he biding his time to exact his revenge? Or, did he truly not know who she was, and how she was involved in the death of that little girl?  
So many questions ran through her mind.  
“Snap out of it!” she muttered tersely to herself, pinching her arm to wake her from the daze. Then, she remembered that she was supposed to meet Maellus.  
Putting on airs, Shiv tightened her jaw and walked into the Inquisitor’s office. Two people were already seated, one was wearing a cloak over his head, the other was a guardsman with black hair.  
“Were you… always this late on your previous missions?” Inquisitor Maellus, who was sitting behind his desk with his hands folded in front of him, watched Shiv with a raised brow.  
She shrugged, “I don’t know what you are talking ab…” she lost her voice as she recognized the guardsman. “You!”  
Krell turned and barely raised an eyebrow and used her words against her. “Me.”  
“Please, sit.” Maellus’s voice was calm but firm like cold plasteel.  
Shiv sat in the furthest seat, she kept glancing at Krell and the psyker warily.  
“You three were selected as acolytes for the Imperium to test your mettle; Guardsman Lazarus Krell, Psyker Victus Callidon, and Assassin Shiv. The reason I have chosen you three specifically is because of your loathing for Chaos, your experience in loss, and your drive to save those who can be saved. Your first mission is on Zel Tertius, a Frontier World. A group of Nurgle worshipper were on their way to be exiled to a Death World, when they killed the navigator and crash landed on Zel Tertius. Most were killed but three survived. You are to go there and hunt them down. Offer no quarter and surrender is not an option. Dismissed.” 


End file.
